


Undertale X Reader

by Emrys89



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sad and Happy, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Sweet, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), but it isnt the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys89/pseuds/Emrys89
Summary: This is just my collection of mostly Reader fics. Not so much drama but just fics I write when I've had a bad day. Nothing sexual yet, mostly sweet fluff. Angsty fluff.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Undertale X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings needed in this chapter I feel.

Today had been a real fucking bad day, you lament as you climb up the stairs towards the apartment. The door is unlocked and you quell the urge to nag on your datemate not to leave the door unlocked. But you can't muster the anger and you know it may just be Blue knowing that you’ll be home around this time. 

Opening the door, the first sounds that meet you are the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. The small radio keeps playing some pop song but cuts off as soon as Blue notices your arrival with the closing of the door. Meowstar is already calling for you, his tail up in the air as he runs up to you. His high meowing nearly overshadowed by Blues vibrant voice calling out to you.

“Welcome home! I got started on the sauce. I remember how you said to use the juices from the meatballs to start the sauce.” Blue bright voice washes over you as you hang up your jacket, takes off your shoes and puts them away. You leave your backpack beside the door, the sharp painful weight of your back. Rolling your shoulders you carefully pick your way past Meowster and enter the kitchen. 

It’s a mess, sauce stains the stove top and the counter, flour like a see through cloth covers the counter also and all the needed ingredients have been put on the kitchen table as Blue whisks the sauce carefully and with great concentration. The meatballs seems to already have been cooked and are placed to the side. On the other stove top beside the saucepan is another saucepan with boiling water, the potatoes looking peeled and already dumped in the boiling water. The smell of the kitchen settles into your skin, the warm chasing away the chilling winds from outside. 

“Hey” Blue turns towards you as you watch from the door. His smile is as big and bright as always and you can't help but raise a brow as you take in the whole mess. Not really mad, just surprised at the organized mess you've walked into. His eye lights are the shape of stars at the moment. “I’m almost done here why don't we sit in the dining room today and could you-“ He pauses, his eyes dimming as he takes you in. 

You can just see what he’s seeing right now. The not quiet bright smile you give him, he always knows how you look when you are happy. You can feel that the weight of today is still making your shoulder hunch, the numb feeling makes it hard as you smile half heartedly at your datemate. 

“Smells awesome Blue.” Not a lie, the warmth and the smell making you salivate. You take a couple steps closer, the skeleton monster watching and noticing everything as you step closer. “Thank you for starting dinner. Need me to set the table?” You take the moment to breath in Blues presence. Your not ready yet to hug him, your body in a tight cluster as you look at your datemate. His eyes are dimmer, still bright and they look concerned but happy to see you. God everything about this monster, his bones his bright blue eye lights which shifts to fit his mood and the way that the sweater is hugging his form. For a skeleton monster Blue is the best at cuddling, having had practice with his brother when they were younger. 

“That would be most excellent” Blue answers you, his hands reaching out but leaves it for you to take if you want as he smiles at you. “The potatoes are nearly done. Maybe the blue plates today please?” You nod and grab his hand, the white bones strong and steady as you take the comfort that hand give you. And then you get to work, letting Blue continue. “Stretch said he and Edge are gonna be by tomorrow. He and Edge are going house viewing tomorrow. Wanna go with them? I didn’t know if we would be able to so I said I would message him later” 

Smiling you think it over, going house viewing with Edge and with Blue in the mix is always fun. Both monsters are very peculiar with what they want and what they will compromise one. Meanwhile you and Stretch will stick together and keep each other company, neither you nor Stretch all that good with the technical bits of the house but more than fine with going around and seeing what your datemate and Edge would have to say about each part of the house. One day you hope you could find that one house for you and Blue.

“Yeah I would like that. Somebody gotta entertain your brother so he doesn’t try to prank the real estate agent.” 

“Ha! Yeah… Edge really wasn't happy with him last time” You giggled and so both of your evenings continue. Blues starts chattering about his day, as you both do the familiar dance of tidying up while the potatoes finish cooking. While doing that and setting up the dinning table you feel yourself slowly coming down from today, the ache in your shoulders still persisting but by the time you bot sit down to eat, you feel almost human again. 

“It’s delicious Blue” you say with a happy grin for him. The familiar food is a comfort to you as you eat. You look up and finally get to see the hearts in Blues eyes as he puffs up his chest, his smile even brighter as he laughs. 

“Mewhehehe of course the magnificent Blue has no trouble mastering another cooking challenge.” The goof, you think as you smile and nod. Remembering the first time you got to watch him cook with him his famous tacos. Just the thrill and the danger from that evening had made you question if you ever would allow him near you in the kitchen. Though in truth Blue really was an excellent cook, his skill almost at the level of a chef when he got the recipe down. But you never knew what would happen when Blue tried his hand at experiment cooking. 

Still remembering the last time Blue and Edge with some assistance from Stretch had decided to experiment you had been amazed by the organized chaos. The result had been marvelous but still it always left you reeling when the three of them started experimenting. 

Meowster is finally quiet with his own food bowl and seems to now just waiting for you both to finish eating so you can all sit down and cuddle. The radio is turned down low, the occasional song popping up, but mostly you both just talk as you both finish eating. About tomorrow, about Blues job, about that knitting project you have been meaning to get started on. 

The clean up part is easy and familiar, the steady beat of both of your souls as Blue turns up the volume of the radio, the songs making your movements flow easily as you wash and put away the leftovers. Occasionally the music breaks for someone to announce a new song or some evening news. But overall the quiet only broken by the jokes you both know are dumb but still makes you laugh. Blue squawks, making you giggle, as you flicker some water at him, you laugh as he tries to get you back the small water war broken when Meowster let his displeasure be known when you both take too long in the kitchen. 

Finding yourself hoping for more days if it meant they all end up with the same contented feeling as you finally sit down in front of the TV, Meowster finally able to claim his spot on your legs as Blue fixes the blanket over your legs. Meowster settles himself, his pleased purring vibrating against your thigh. Blue takes your hand in his as he breaks the silence. 

“Wanna talk about today?” Blues voice low, like he doesn’t wanna break the comfortable silence covering them. His eyes are on the tv screen, his thumb rubbing your hand as you both wait for your answer. Mulling it over you kissing his cheek. The bone beneath your lips heating up with his magic into a blush as you whisper. 

“Maybe later?” You feel him tighten his hand slightly, a comfortable hold over your hand, as he nods and you both settle down to watch. Leaning against each other you feel the calm settling over you. 

Talking will be good, but you’re almost feeling better now, the tightness in your chest gone for now as you breath with the souls of all those you hold dear. Tomorrow is a new day. For now all is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I felt I needed to write after one bad day at work.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Always happy to hear what people thought.


End file.
